Fidelity
by Science vs Romance
Summary: What if Rory and Logan never met at Yale? This is alternate scenario as to how they could have come together. AU Rogan
1. I Never Loved Nobody Fully

_AN: As of right now I'm thinking this is a oneshot, although its always subject to change. Please read and review._

* * *

"God. Rory, we we're supposed to have left like an hour ago."

"Yes, I know, and I know because you have been incessantly reminding me of the fact for the last hour." She replied slipping her heals on and heading from their bedroom.

"Yeah, you think you'd get the point by now." He mumbled.

"Will," she cooed sashaying over toward him with a little extra movement in her hips and sliding her hands up his chest bringing them to rest at the top of his shoulders. She place light open mouth kissed up his neck, pausing to nibble on his ear lobe. When he let out a moan she whispered "I'm ready now."

"It was definitely worth the wait." He stated as he watched her swigging hips and long lean legs carry her away from him toward the door.

"I know." She replied cheekily. "Oh, and don't mumble, you know I hate it when you mumble." She said her voice laced with annoyance.

They took the elevator ride down from their penthouse apartment in near silence. Rory straighten Will's bow tie and smoothed her dress one last time before the doors glided open and she strode into the lobby and toward the limo awaiting them out side the door. She thanked the door man and then the chauffeur as he closed the sleek black door behind herself and Will.

She was on her way to yet another black tie benefit. Not how most twenty-five year olds spend their Friday nights she thought to herself with a sigh. When she was at Yale she attended her fair share of such events as mandated by Richard and Emily, but since she'd been with Will she'd lost track and all the causes she once found noble and they were nothing but a jumble before her now.

At Yale she dated, no one worth remembering. Nothing significant. She worked hard and graduated at the top of her class. She was all work and no play for the majority of her college experience until she met Will at one of her grandparents' galas. He was talk, dark, handsome, and charming and she'd had a few glasses of champagne. It started off as casual messing around. They'd fuck and neither would ever stay to see the morning. It worked for them; both with careers occupying their time and the ever instilled commitment phobic part of their brain making something more next to impossible. But over time the relationship developed, clandestinely of course, because what would Richard and Emily think of their perfect granddaughter dating a man more than five years her senior.

Rory surveyed the room and she elegantly removed a champagne flute from the platter held by one of the men in pristine white gloves. Will had been at her side but as the conversation quickly drifted into 'shop' talk she faded away from the group. Will was being groomed to take over the family practice. He was a Harvard grad which at first struck a cord Richard but the very 'shop' talk she now shirked away from was what brought their relationship into the open. Will's practice began doing business with the Gilmore Insurance Firm and before she knew it Richard and Emily were welcoming him with open arms. They'd gotten over the age difference and all the other blatant relationships flaws rather quickly; Will was a Montgomery, quite the respectable family with an abundance of old money, and Rory's first boyfriend for the society set after all.

Dinner had been served and she had reached her quota for polite conversation so she set out determined to find Will. She meandered through the party with ease, but still was at a loss as to where her boyfriend could be. She finally broke down and asked a few men she had seen him with earlier and they pointed her in the direction of a backroom. Probably a business called she thought. Will always had his phone affixed to his ear. She often joked it was as if it were and appendage. As she opened the door, however, she found something else affixed to her boyfriend's body.

Will's back was to the door as he thrust into a busty blonde he had pushed against the wall. At the sound of the door opening he turned slightly.

"We're busy here." He said loudly at first but trailed off as he saw Rory standing, mouth agape before him. He quickly detached himself from the other woman adjusting himself and fumbling to get his pants up.

"Rory, this doesn't mean _anything_. I l_ove _you." He pleaded as he approached her. He really did believe the words that flowed from his lips. Rory was the kind of woman you married. She was from a good family. She was intelligent and witty. She was a multitude of wonderful things. She wasn't, however, a girl you to be ravished in the back room of a party.

"We are beyond done." She said with venom in her voice as her hand left its mark on his face. She practically ran from the room and as she entered the main hall she retarded her pace so as not to alert anyone, but remained moving briskly as she knew the tears that welled in her eyes would soon find their release. She made her way down the elaborate stairs of the entrance and found her self wandering a few blocks down and around the corner. She didn't have a ride per say and she felt the overwhelming urge to get away from the building in which she stumbled upon the truth that was her utterly dysfunctional relationship.

She was by no means in love with Will and she knew he wasn't in love with her, but she at least expected him to keep it in his pants. At such a young age she found herself so cynical and jaded. She held true love tantamount to unicorns; lovely in theory but non-existent in reality.

She saw a bar just ahead and figured a drink would do her good. She walked toward the bar with purpose not realizing her surroundings. Tequila was the only thing on her mind.

From the corner he was distracted from the laugher and antics of his friends as a stunning brunette in formal attire made a bee line to the bar and started taking shots in rapid succession. He was very much so intrigued so he downed the last of his scotch necessitating a refill as he slipped away from his friends.

Rory had already put away three shots and was about to raise her arm for another when she heard a warm voice in her ear.

"You might want to slow down." He said with a slight chuckle.

"And you might have no idea what you're talking about." She spat with a glare.

He elevated his arms slightly in mock surrender. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're coming from the benefit for… ah…god what was it this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. How'd you know?"

"You mean other than your attire, the proximity to the event, and your heightened need for alcohol?"

"Ah, those are some pretty damn good indicators aren't they?" She looked at the empty shot glass in her hand and raised it ever so slightly. "These things hit you pretty quickly don't they?"

"A slim little woman like yourself? Yes. Yes they do."

She looked up for the first time and caught his eyes, his brilliant, soft, chocolate hued eyes. She noticed the smirk that tugged ever so gently at the corners of his full lips and as she appraised him from his mussed blonde hair down to the last inch of his toned body it dawned on her. If anyone was the equivalent of a big breasted blonde this was the man. The alcohol was pulsing through her veins and it gave her a light headed happy feeling as well as lowering her inhibitions.

She turned her body toward him and proffered her hand.

"Rory." She stated.

He gently took her delicate hand in his running his thumb ever so slightly across her knuckles. "Logan." He stated with out removing his eyes from hers.

"What do you say we get out of here, Logan?"

"I'd say that's a wonderful idea, Rory."

That was all she needed. She removed hundred from her clutch and tossed it on the bar as she strode toward the exit as she always had. She was accustomed to walking ahead of Will and when she felt the perfect amount of pressure applied to the small of her back by Logan's able hand she was caught of guard, but not for long. Her feelings of uncertainty were quickly washed away by the desire to have more of Logan against her. She never thought she would find herself on the way out of a bar with a man she just met, but she also never imagined she'd find her boyfriend of many years, who at the very least she had come to trust and respect, inside another woman.

She was being gently guided into a limo by Logan. He said a few words to the driver and closed the partition before returning his attention to Rory. One of his hands trailed up Rory's thigh leaving a trail of intense sensation in its wake as his mouth went to work on her neck. She moaned as she tilted her head back. She soon moved to straddle his lap and capture his mouth with her own. Rory was astounded by the skill that Logan's mouth possessed. She had never been kissed in such a fashion and prayed that it was only an indication of what would come.

The limo crawled to a stop and Logan subtly stopped the activity between them as he reached for her hand and led her out of the limo and through the lobby of an ornate building. They reached the elevator in no time at all. He quickly selected the correct button and they stood side by side as the gap between the doors closed. As soon as the doors were no longer asunder Logan attacked her mouth with his and pushed her against the wall. One of his arms snaked firmly across her waist the other up her back his fingers tangling themselves in her long, silky, chestnut locks. Their movements became more frantic as their tongues dueled for supremacy. The doors began to open and neither of them could concern themselves with the possibility someone would be on the other side.

Logan backed Rory up against the door of his apartment slightly disentangling himself from her only for as long as it took him to get the door open. He kicked it closed again with his foot as they moved ever forward toward his bedroom. She felt the bed at the back of her knees and she slipped the jacket from his shoulders as he unzipped the back of her gown. She was thankful she went with the push up bra as the top her dress pooled at her waist. He pushed the dress over her shapely hips as she rendered his top half bare and began working at his belt. His pants dropped and slide from his strong, toned legs to a heap round his ankles. She slipped her fingers beneath the band of his boxers and gathered him in her hand. She started out lightly as if to tease him but upped the ante as her movements became more intense and deliberate.

His head dropped back as he moaned an 'oh god' or two and then as if in one swift move he removed the last burdens of clothing from his body and cushioned Rory's descent onto his plush bed as he hovered over her. He returned to fervently kissing her again and removed her bra and panties. He attended to her breasts as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. He looked up at her and kissed her once more before firmly entering her. She moaned loudly as he continued to thrust in and out of her. It felt as with each thrust he plunged deeper and deeper with in her and it was all she could do to stop screams from erupting from her mouth.

Logan's head was spinning as it never had before while her tight, hot insides clenched around him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt herself getting closer. She was almost there and she desperately needed release. She needed to feel that wave of ecstasy that made her tumultuous thoughts cease as nothing else could.

"Harder." She moaned. He looked at the petite girl in his arms and he wanted to pleasure more than he ever had with any other woman.

"I..I…need more of you Logan, please." She said with effort behind every word. She slid her hands to his ass and pulled him closer to her, deeper inside of her as he sped up his thrusts in return. She soon experienced the most fulfilling and intense orgasm she had ever had and he concluded the encounter spilling inside of her and dropping along her side.

As her breathing stabilized and she regained her bearings she realized she was in a completely foreign situation. With Will things had progressed quickly, but there was some preamble to the main event. She had never just gone home with a man, and although this wasn't a situation she found herself in often she knew that she wasn't supposed to stay. Was she supposed to wait till he fell asleep? What if he didn't fall asleep? She started to feel panic inside but she did not have the audacity to turn and face Logan. An unfamiliar ring tone cut through the silence in the room and Logan quickly recovered it. This was her chance to escape.

"Huntzberger." He answered slightly annoyed to which Rory responded by shooting up from her recline position. The feeling of panic was back and stronger than ever. There was no time for a bra and panties so she tried her best to shove them into her small clutch and shimmed into her dress. She was fumbling with her zipper, her back to the door, scanning the room for her heels. She took a step forward and as she faltered it was apparent just how much Logan had affected her. She shook her head. 'I can even walk properly'. She got down on her knees to quickly survey the area beneath the bed and just as she was beginning to think it might just be better to duck out barefoot she heard Logan's voice.

"They're over here." He said calmly and simply, dangling her shoes by their straps from just one finger.

She blushed taking them from his hands trying to ignore the fact that he was still entirely nude. "Thanks."

Logan realized Rory's attempt to flee and he felt a pang in his heart. He didn't want her to leave. Not just yet.

"Stay." He said as more of a command than a question.

"I can't." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you're Logan Huntzberger." She said as if she were making some profound point.

"Yes, I am." He stated not understanding her reaction.

"It would inevitably make the future more awkward and uncomfortable if I stay."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"The Huntzberger Publishing Corporation is insured by the Gilmore Insurance and represented by the Montgomery Firm and recently acquired the Stamford Eagle Gazette and…"

"Yes. I know all that, remember I'm Logan Huntzberger." He said cutting her off, slightly teasing her.

"Richard Gilmore is my grandfather. Will Montgomery is my ex-boyfriend as of about a couple hours ago, and I, well, I'm the editor and chief at the Gazette."

"Wow." He said letting out a breath. "That's…"

"Yeah."

"Stay anyways." He said after a moment of thought.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Stay." He state firmer.

"Logan, I just presented a myriad of reasons, that individually are enough for me to leave, but together…"

"I listened to your reasons," he said pulling on his boxers, "and while I'll be the first to admit they don't create the ideal situation…I'm willing to over look that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really." He said as he once again unzipped the back of her dress she never fully managed to zip. He scooped her into his arms. She was blushing furiously. He tucked her under the covers of his bed and moved along to the other side shedding his boxers in the process. He curled up behind her and they couldn't help but acknowledged how perfectly they're bodies melded.

Rory fell asleep quickly. It was late, she had had more than a few drinks, and followed it all up with some intense physical activity. Logan drifted to sleep not much longer after he noted the change in Rory's breathing and how she relaxed further against him which indicated her surrender to slumber.

Rory awoke mid-way through the night to her stomach grumbling. They never had the best food at society events and she was after all a Gilmore girl. She managed to remove herself from Logan's arms. She picked up his dress shirt from the end of the bed, slipped it on her shoulders, button a few buttons and headed out of the bedroom in search of food. She looked around the apartment bathed in moonlight that shone through the blinds slightly parted. She hadn't had the time to admire its beauty her first time through.

She poked around the kitchen. "I thought I convinced you to stay." He said amusement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, because I'm really going to sneak out wearing only your shirt…" he smiled.

"I like you in only my shirt."

"Really?" she asked feigning surprise. "You want to know what I don't like?"

"What's that?"

"You," his face fell. "sneaking up on me." She continued. Logan recovered only hoping she didn't notice him falter in the first place. "Seriously, if we're gonna spend anymore time together you need to get a bell or something."

"I will buy one first thing tomorrow." He grinned and placed his hands on her hips. She looked at him soundly as if making a decision. "Good." She said, lightly kissing his lips.

"So, remind me why we're up again."

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Ah, and what are you hungry for?"

"Hmm. Well, seeing as I have it on good authority that there is a frozen pizza in your freezer I wouldn't be completely opposed to that."

"Frozen pizza it is." He removed it from the freezer and put it in the oven. He set the timer and then turned to her. "So, Gilmore…That probably means Yale."

"Yup."

"So that begs the question, how on earth did I go four years with out meeting you? Especially considering the family connections."

"Well, I spent a lot of time at the YDN…."

"Which I avoided like the plague."

"and the library, oh, and the coffee cart, and…"

"So by sheer coincidence I just happen to miss the best thing Yale had to offer."

"There it is…"

"What?"

"The infamous Huntzberger charm." He simply laughed in response. He loved that she was not afraid to speak her mind and that she didn't shirk away from him.

They ate the pizza and made small talk just getting to know one another better. They returned to bed and slept into the afternoon. He gave her a pair of his sweat pants and a sweat shirt so she didn't have to wear her dress. He accompanied her to the door.

"I'd like to see you again, Rory."

"I think that could be arranged."


	2. Always One Foot on the Ground

There she was. Where she swore she'd never be again; acting as Will's arm candy at yet another society party. The last one she told herself. Well, at least the last one in which she would be accompanying Will. She was realistic. Rory found herself wishing that she smoked. That way in would look less suspicious if she slipped outside. 'Fuck it' she thought. She carefully opened the door to the balcony and closed it behind her.

She thought no one had seen her. She was wrong. Logan Huntzberger's eyes had not left her since she entered the room. At the bar he didn't even try to conceal his stare. When colleagues made small talk around him he nodded feigning attentiveness, but his gaze never faltered. He didn't want to miss one smile, not matter how forced, or one laugh despite its hallow sound after becoming familiar what one of her genuine laughs really sounded like. When she entered with Will he felt his face flush slightly. He was angry and jealous. He was angry and jealous that she was with such an asshole that had so little regard for her. He was angry at her for lying to him, leading him on; making him feel the way only she could if she was only going to rip the elation out from beneath him. He was also regretful and slightly panicked at the thought of never seeing _her _smile or _her_ laugh again, of holding her in his arms so when he saw her slip out onto the balcony he made his way quickly to the door and mimicked her clandestine actions.

"I was under the impression that you and _Old_ Monty we're over." He said as he walked toward her with out even the slightness attempt to conceal his agitation. A dig at his age. 'How clever.' Rory thought. It wasn't as if she weren't aware of the age difference. She was also aware of his crisp blue eyes, lush mahogany hair, and toothy grin that still managed to attract women younger than herself. Not that his appearance or charismatic demeanor mattered to her anymore and in all honesty in hadn't for awhile.

"Yeah. So was I." she said with a small bitter laugh before downing the rest of her drink and turning to face him. Her breath caught in her throat. There he was. Right in front of her, with in reach. His eyes slightly darkened, in anger she was sure. His hair artfully mussed. She was trying to decide which she liked better. His hair styled in a perfect deliberately disheveled fashion or in its post coital disarray. It was an easy choice, although delectable in their own way, the latter was infinitely superior.

"Excuse me for being frank, but in my opinion that situation merits it. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that we both had to make an appearance at this god forsaken thing. Nobody knows that were broken up and our families would sooner expect a wedding announcement than a split. I'm sure you know a thing or two about family obligation. Oh and I get the apartment if I smile and play happy society girlfriend for just one more evening."

She had returned to the apartment following her night with Logan to find Will waiting for her. He didn't spend anytime reasoning or pleading, Will knew he could find another suitable companion; one who wasn't critical and one who would remain utterly oblivious to him and his extracurriculars. Rory was simply too much trouble. God forbid a woman that spoke her mind. He went straight into business mode, he was always better at that anyway. He reasoned with Rory and put the penthouse on the table. She liked her apartment. It was close to her work and suited her well. Plus moving would just be a hassle. She mused at the realization that she honestly liked her apartment more than her boyfriend.

"So you and Montgomery?"

"Are nothing. Abso-fucking-lutley over." Yes she'd once again had a drink or two. It was, in her opinion, the only way to get through these types of affairs. She smiled at the double meaning. Tonight as she laughed at jokes that weren't funny the first time she heard them while Will's arm was tightly secured around her waist she craved the numbness alcohol provided in a way she hadn't in a while. She found herself looking at Will, sometimes staring, wondering how he was maintaining a seamless performance. She was astounded. If only he was this attentive while they were together. She knew it wouldn't have made a difference but maybe it would have made the experience more pleasant.

"Why do you care?" she inquired with her brows slightly knit.

"You certainly are a piece of work aren't you?" she wasn't sure who he was posing the question to but she decided to respond anyway.

"I'd like to think so." She said with a smirk. "I've answered you're question, now you answer mine. It's only fair" she teased doing her best to maintain a look of innocence.

"Because I prefer the women I see to be unattached. Things are much simpler that way."

"Be sure and let your next conquest know that."

"Rory." He said frustrated.

"Hmm?"

"The other night was great…Incredible actually." He corrected himself with a nervous laugh. He saw her lips as they began to part and he beat her to the chase. "and before you make any smart ass remark I wasn't just referring to the sex…" she put a finger to his lips. He stopped instantly and it was if he were hypnotized by her brilliant baby blues.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" she asked to which he only nodded wordlessly in response. She leaned forward, her shapely breasts brushing over his chest causing his breath to catch in his throat. Her hot breath lingered on his neck, her face next to his, as she whispered into her ear. "I was drunk." She drew out each syllable and promptly restored the distance between them. She was certainly aware of the heat brewing between their bodies although she would not allow him the satisfaction of acquiring such information.

"Bullshit." He said regaining his words. "Granted you had your fair share of drinks unless you are the world's most coherent drunk…Bullshit. We talked for _hours_ and you left at almost four the next day." He huffed, turning away from her and looked at the ground before turning to face her once again. "I just want to spend sometime with you for Christ sake." A look of shock passed over Rory's face. He approached her with such honesty and she had never felt wanted like she did at that moment. She didn't know what to say so she did what she thought was best.

"Rory!" he called. "God damn it!" he muttered.

Rory spent the rest of the evening at Will's side. She figured that was more comfortable than chancing another encounter with Logan. She was still confused as to what exactly happened on the balcony and what it all meant but she knew that she had reached her quota for overwhelming feelings of vulnerability and exposure for the evening.

Logan wasn't pleased in the least to see Rory with her ex for what seemed like the millionth time that night as he re-entered the ballroom shortly after her. 'That sure didn't take much time' he thought bitterly. He'd had enough of watching Rory and Will 'play house' for the evening so he politely excused himself.

"Hello." The man on the other end replied.

"Hey Colin. How are you?"

"I'm alright. What's up?"

"I am feeling the urge to have a boys' night."

"Ok. Well how do you feel about loosing a hefty chunk of change? Some of the guys I know from work and I are having a poker night tomorrow. We were going to restrict to just guys from work but I never seen a Huntzberger denied yet…"

"Well you shoulda been at the Hayden's tonight…"

"Really? Is that what inspired your need for a boys' night?"

"Don't get to cocky Colin, I've watched you strike out many a time."

"Ok, ok. Relax." He said in good humor. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Eight o'clock."

"Eight o'clock." Logan confirmed.

Rory was at a Starbucks sipping a peppermint mocha and enjoying her book when a man approached her.

"Hi. I'm Ian."

"Rory."

"Nice to meet you Rory." He said offering a smile. He was bad to look at but she immediately was comparing him to Logan, to whom he could not hold a candle.

"Now I wouldn't want to overload you on coffee,"

She stopped him. "Impossible."

"Good to know. May I buy you another?"

Before she knew it or could even comprehend her action she heard the words "Sorry, but I'm with someone." come from her mouth. It wouldn't have been a big deal. She had frequently used those words to ward off unwanted suitors in the past, however, this time it wasn't an empty excuse. It wasn't just habit. It was someone and that someone was a haughty blonde with an intoxicating smirk. She startled herself and quit paying any attention to the man before her. He tried to offer her a few polite words of parting but she didn't respond. If she hadn't been caught up in her own thoughts she may have seen the man give her a look as if to say she were crazy and walk away.

Logan arrived at Colin's early and was greeted at the door by Finn.

"I thought that this was restricted to lawyers and barristers of the highest order." He said with mock pretension

"It was, but once Colin let it slip that you'd be here I would take 'no' for an answer. I even denied the 'no fucking way'. Colin has some harebrained idea that I'm going to embarrass him."

"However would he get that idea?" Logan teased.

"Ha Ha. I'm a reformed man…kinda. Besides I could leave you alone with their kind." He said with a mock shudder.

"And what kind would that be Finn?" Colin questioned as he entered the room and greeted Logan. "Hey man."

"The kind that have had a stick up their ass since birth and use words like '_aformentioned_' and '_notwithstanding_' in casual conversation." Finn replied grinning.

Not soon after more of Colin's colleagues began to filter in and they started playing poker. Nothing of any great excitement was happening and he lost count of the formal legal terms that were being slung around. Finn was right, and it wasn't that he didn't understand, he was a bright man and he had spent quite enough time before a judge, but who really chooses to talk about it for amusement? And taking into account some of them were drunk…pathetic really.

Logan was ready to call it a night when a new face let himself in.

"Nice of you to join us." Colin said barely looking up from his hand.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." He replied taking a seat across from Logan. "Deal me in."

Logan had to resist the urge to lunge across the table.

"Ah, that reminds me." Colin said. "Finn you want to hear something unbelievable?"

"Shock me. Render me speechless?" Finn delivered dramatically earning a few looks from men around the table.

"Logan told me something interesting last night." Colin continued with a glance Logan's way. "The almighty Huntzberger was turned down at the Hayden event!" Colin and Finn shared a laugh and a few of the other men indulged in polite smiling and light laughter not really discerning the unbelievable portion of Colin's statement. Colin surveyed the look on Logan's face and quickly decided it was time to move on.

"So Will, you went also, didn't you. Tell me you had a better time than my dear friend."

"Wonderful time." Logan's face soured. "Actually I'm still rejoicing the fact that it's probably the last Hayden affair I'll be subjected to for a while."

"Trouble in paradise?" Another man teased.

"No fucking hurricane." Will joked.

"I thought you were with the Gilmore girl?" Logan spoke up breaking his silence.

Will's head raised and he caught Logan's eyes. He was intrigued by Logan's interest and sudden interjection. "Gilmore-Hayden." He stated his eyes still locked with Logan's.

"Oh." He choked out trying to maintain composure. He wasn't expecting that.

Finn sensed the tension in the air and attempted a better segue than Colin. "Who wants more scotch? I know I do." No one said anything. Finn wasn't the only once who noticed the tension. It was rising, almost suffocating everyone in the room.

"Come on now every bloody lawyer loves scotch…" he tried one more time to no avail.

"You're Mr. Sweatpants aren't you?" Will aggressively stated.

"Excuse me?" Logan questioned.

"The day after Rory caught me she came home in some other man's sweat pants and a Yale t-shirt. It fits. Huntzberger, Yale. It was you."

All eyes were on him. "The girl from the bar." Colin whispered to himself in realization.

"Aw, how classy of her." Will said.

"Don't you dare say a word about her." Logan angrily responded.

"You know the first thing she did when she came back to _our home_? She took a shower. She wanted to wash away every trace of you. Any memory of you."

"I'm not above hitting an old man. You might want to keep that in mind." Logan all but growled. Things were escalating quickly.

"Now, Now. There's no need to get upset over a silly little girl." Will said as if to placate Logan, but when he continued it was apparent it was not his intent. "You know I cheated on her since day one?" By now Will was simply goading Logan. Logan quickly rose from his chair and as he made his way around the table Will found his way to his feet as well. Logan wasted no time in delivering a solid blow to Will's jaw. A crack rang through the room and Logan shook his hand in the air. The rest of the men simply watched, mouths agape, unsure as to where this turn of events would lead. Will had yet to pull himself off the floor.

"You don't deserve her. You never deserved her." Logan said venomously at Will before turning toward Colin. "I'm sorry, Col. I'll, ah, I'll talk to you later." And with that Logan left.

AN: I decided to extend this into a full story as opposed to just a one shot. I was just so weary of falling into some of the same plot traps that have been over done ad nauseam. I will do by best to maintain some sense of originality and quality to this story so if a couple of days pass between updates that's most likely why.

Thanks so much to those of you have read and reviewed thus far…I'd be happy to hear from you again!

By the way the title and chapter titles (thus far) are from Regina Spektor's _Fidelity_.


	3. I Hear In My Mind

Logan awoke the next morning to a loud, pounding noise. At first he thought it was his head as it had been so many times in the past but he quickly discerned that it was his door. He pulled himself to his feet and traipsed across his apartment. He opened the door and was met by his father. His very angry father. Mitchum stormed into his apartment.

"Come on in, Dad." Logan said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you, Logan. What goes through your mind when you do these things?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." Logan said maintaining his sarcasm.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Logan. You can't just go around punching out business associates because you have a crush!" Mitchum fumed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dad." Logan stated moving toward the kitchen, Mitchum in tow.

"Really? Enlighten me then. Did you or did you not break William Montgomery's jaw?"

"You know I suspected it but it was never confirmed. So thank you for the satisfaction."

"Logan." Mitchum stated in a warning tone. "This is serious! Richard is absolutely furious! The Gilmores and the Haydens were both counting on a fully advantageous marriage. And Montgomery is walking around sharing some sob story about how you seduced and corrupted the love of his life to anyone who will listen. This is a disaster!"

"There was no nefarious seduction. When I met her she had already broken up with that jag off because she caught him with another woman. Now I know this means nothing to you for obvious reasons, but he was never faithful to her, and that means something to me."

"I don't want you to see her again."

"No can do Dad."

"Logan."

"No. I'm putting my foot down. You have no say over this. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work. You can let yourself out."

The newsroom was abuzz. Everyone was frenzied at the thought of the new owner making an appearance which in turn caused them to question the sanctity of their jobs. Rory however was nervous about seeing her last bedmate with who she had many unresolved issues. It came to Rory that maybe the elder Huntzberger would be the one to visit today which calmed her nerves even though she knew it was unlikely. Mitchum was still working but his role in day to day business wasn't as exaggerated as it had been in years passed.

The meeting was supposed to start at nine but in true Rory fashion she was comfortably in her seat review notes and numbers at quarter till. She alternated between nervously tapping her pen against the table and nervously chewing her pen cap. Her staff was completely assembled five minutes prior to the meetings commencement. That calmed her. She smiled, she'd trained them well.

Logan entered the building of the gazette and got on the elevator. He wondered what his father would have said if he knew Rory was the editor of the paper he was paying a visit. He entered the news floor but wondered if he was in the wrong place. It was quiet and there certainly wasn't an abundance of news staff milling around as he had come to expect of a typical newsroom. The secretary behind the desk picked up on his slight confusion.

"They are waiting for you in the boardroom."

"Thank you." She pointed him in the right direction.

He opened the door slowly. Rory's back was to him and she was engaged in a spat with one of her writers.

"Over my dead body, Jack!"

"Don't tempt me Gilmore."

"Erin got the opinion piece because in addition to a personality she also has _opinions_. Two things which you sorely lack and unfortunately for you two components pretty damn important to an opinion piece. End of discussion."

"I'm expressing an opinion right now, aren't I?"

Rory rose an eyebrow. "Get a draft into me, I'll take a look at it. No promises."

"You won't regret it, Ror."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push it."

Rory glanced down her watch, it was now five past.

"He's not punctual. Great to know." One of the writers pointedly coughed and nodded her head in the direction of the door. She turned her head shocked to see Logan casually leaning against the door frame with a grin.

"Actually, I was still on time despite having to navigate my way through the ghost town that is your newsroom. I was simply observing your little exchange with, what was it, Jack?" to which Jack eagerly nodded. "And although it was amusing I'd like to begin. You don't mind, do you Hayden?"

"Nope." She was shocked at his use of her other last name and wanted to know how he'd secured that little tid bit.

Logan took his seat at the head of the table with Rory to his right. He introduced himself and began by assuring the writers their jobs were for the time secure. It was an easy going discussion. Logan was just taking the time to get a feel for the paper and get to know the staff a bit. Rory was in hell. She was tapping her pen against the table furiously. Logan covered her hand with his to stop her incessant tick with out so much as a glance in her direction or a momentary falter in his speech. Rory's heart sped up and she quickly jerked her hand away. Logan pretended not to notice as he concluded the meeting.

Rory made her way to her office while Logan was preoccupied shaking hands and the like. She was back at her desk checking emails trying to appear occupied. Logan let himself in and took a seat before her desk.

"We have to talk."

"Of course."

"This isn't what I'd like it to be."

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I thought you were happy with our performance. I mean our numbers are great and everything else is to standard or above, but we are open to any innovation you see fit."

"I'm not taking about the goddamn paper. The paper's fine. Great. I'm taking about you and me."

"Oh."

"Have dinner with me tonight." She looked up and caught his eyes. Reviewing all the fantasies, dreams, thoughts, and feelings that had been flooding her every moment since she'd first met him.

"Ok, but why don't we have dinner at my apartment. We can order in. I just think it would be really bad if we ran into anyone."

"Ashamed of me already?"

"You wanna come over around seven?" she asked ignoring his witty inquiry as she wrote her address and minimal directions along with her cell number on a pink post it note.

"I love to." He said slipping the post it into the breast pocket of his jacket and leaning forward to lightly brush his lips across her cheek. "I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah, tonight."

Rory finished out her day at the gazette doing her best to concentrate. She rushed home after work debating the perfect casual yet playfully sexy outfit. She picked out a modest cerulean dress that gently hugged her curves and underneath she paired it with a lacey bra and panty set of a similar hue. 'Just incase' she thought. She smiled this was the first date that had ever turned her into a giddy school girl. She'd never been excited for a date and she never considered how a man would react to what was beneath her dress as she had with Logan. She was artfully fanning take out menus across her kitchen counter when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it and greeted Logan with a slight kiss on the cheek returning the favor from earlier in the day.

"So I was thinking Italian but I'm not picky…"

"Italian is perfect."

"Okay, I'll order the works. Make yourself comfortable." She said gesturing toward her living room.

Logan sat comfortably on her couch surveying the room. She entered the room and sat next to him.

"I ordered extra tiramisu for dessert, and don't worry this stuff is pretty authentic. Although I must say the best tiramisu I ever had was in Florence. I discovered this little place that had just divine desserts. I went there multiple times a day." She said with a smile.

"I bet they had wonderful Florentine hot chocolate also?"

"Oh, yeah. The kind that's surface can support your spoon." She laughed.

"Did you do the Duomo?" he asked.

"Of course! Although I normally have no desire to climb a bazillion stairs, especially in a stairwell that could make anyone claustrophobic, the view was just…breathtaking."

"Yeah it is. Florence is one of my favorite cities."

"My mom and I really loved it."

"Well I'm assuming she is the one with you in all of the beautiful pictures you have in here. You guys are close?"

"Yep. We were really close. But she got married and had kids and she owns an inn and I have my job and everything so I don't get to see her half as much as I would like. Are you close with your parents?"

He laughed out loud. "No. Not at all. But my sister is what made growing up in that house somewhat bearable. Honor's great. She's married to a guy named Josh. We try to get together every couple of weeks."

"She sounds nice."

"She is. You should meet her."

"Oh, yeah…uh huh." Rory stumbled feeling a little uncomfortable. "So we've covered family…What about friends?"

"I've know my two best friends since kindergarten. Colin is a lawyer. He's the sensible, uptight one. Finn, well, he's hard to explain. He's Australian which he thinks makes him exotic. He drinks like a fish and pulls stunts that no one in their right mind would ever consider, but he's got a big heart."

"Like the puppy that chews up your shoes?"

"Like the puppy that chews up your shoes." Logan confirmed enjoying Rory's analogy. "What about you."

"Well I'm pretty much a homebody and a workaholic so my social network is on the small side. There's Lane. We too have been friends since kindergarten. She's in a band, she's the drummer, and she's married to the lead guitarist. She still lives in my hometown so I see her as much as I can. And Paris. I went to high school with her and she was my room mate at Yale. She can be pretty intense but I love her. She's doing her residency at Boston Memorial."

"Ok, I have to ask. You couldn't possibly be talking about Paris Gellar, could you?"

"You know her?"

"I guess you could say that… She was a big reason I avoided the newsroom to an even greater extent my senior year. I'm glad she chose a different profession."

The food arrived and they enjoyed it with a glass or two of wine and continued small talk just content being in each others company.

"You were right about this tiramisu, Ace?"

"I'm right about a lot of things." she said coyly. "And Ace?"

"Yes. You're my new Ace editor."

"Is that so?" she questioned leaning closer to Logan.

"MmHm." He hummed quietly before she captured his lips with her own.

The kiss escalated to a hot and heavy make out session and Rory pulled Logan down on top of her.

"Ror, I think we should stop…I don't want to move too fast."

"In case you've forgotten we've already slept together."

"No, I haven't forgot, trust me, but if we're gonna date I want to do this right."

"Then kiss me." She said pulling him back down once again. He relented. He couldn't resist; trying to stop the first time was hard enough. Her legs were gently thrown around his waist and his hands wandered under her dress caressing her thighs and her round ass. Her fingers were tangled in his hair but she removed one hand to bat at the end table next to her couch. She open the draw clawing for a condom that she had placed there earlier while adhering to her 'just incase' mentality. She removed her other hand and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She ground her hips into his as she fumbled with the condom wrapper which caused Logan to moan into her mouth.

She had just managed to tear the foil clumsily when she heard rapid thumping on her door and a voice bellow.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, open the door this instant!"

AN: Sorry to end here, but I actually have somewhere to be…There will probably be another update tonight. Thanks for all the reviews, as always they are very much so appreciated! Oh and sorry to bring 'Ace' in but I just couldn't resist, but I promise I will do my best not to obnoxiously over use the endearment…


	4. Suppose I never Let You

AN: Sorry for the delay…I'm horrible, I know. I've been working on this chapter and it just didn't come as easily as the others. Honestly I'm not sure I'm happy with it even now…

Thanks for the support and reviews…Please read and review!

"Fuck." Rory said as she pulled away. Logan rose up straightening his belt and pants trying to ignore how tight they felt. Rory smoothed her dress and hair and wiped her smeared lipstick with the back of her hand before stepping forward to remove the traces on Logan's lips with the pad of her thumb. She pecked him lightly and looked into his eyes.

"There. I think we're good." She said before turning to answer the door.

"Grandpa. How are you? Was I expecting you?"

"How could you young lady?"

"Um…"

"I'd been hearing rumblings all morning at work and I just tried to shake them off but I just got back from talking to Will, who might I add was just discharged from the hospital a few hours ago!"

"The hospital?" Rory asked having no idea what was going on.

"Yes, it seems your new _boyfriend_ broke his jaw." Richard said with a pointed look in Logan's direction.

Rory turned toward Logan and incredulously asked with a slight smile "You broke Will's jaw?"

"In my defense he had it coming…" He was relieved to see Rory wasn't mad.

"I'm surprised at you Rory. First your infidelity…"

"Wait what? Is that what he told you? Will was cheating on me. The whole damn time. I caught him the act at one of though pointless benefits I was coerced into attending." Rory said matching his tone of voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well surely you must be aware of Huntzberger's reputation. Its no secret…I will not have you acting as just another one of his women. What will people think?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm gonna have to jump in here." Logan said breaking his silence. "Yes, I was a tad promiscuous in college but I assure you my reputation is exaggerated at best…Your granddaughter is the only woman I'm interested in right now and she's the only woman I'm seeing I can assure you."

Richard appraised Logan. "Fine. I will do my best to smooth things over with Eric in the morning." Rory mouthed 'Will's dad' to Logan. "Will's omissions and distorted details certainly create a different situation." Richard turned to the door and stopped just short of the door way and took a deep breath and said "Rory you might want to check your shoe." Before promptly exiting.

Both Rory and Logan looked toward her shoe and saw the light reflecting off the foil. A deep blush invaded Rory's cheeks and her hands flew up to cover her face. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She muttered.

Logan pulled her into a hug. "Relax, it could have been worse."

"Oh really? How?" she questioned.

"It could have been used…" her jaw dropped and she playfully smacked his chest.

Rory woke up the next morning in Logan's arms. She liked waking up in Logan's arms. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She replied.

"I think that's the best first date I've ever had."

"Ah, was your favorite part when my grandfather ostracized you?"

"The rest of the evening compensated for that delightful encounter ten fold, let me assure you." She kissed him softly.

"I'm glad."

"I was thinking that tonight you could join me for dinner and then follow that up with drinks with my friends: Colin, Finn, and Colin's better half Stephanie for drinks. I'd really like them to get to know you."

"Ok, I guess. It's just a casual thing, right?"

"UmHm. Trust be by the end of the night you'll end up over dressed no matter what you wear so no worries."

"And why is that?"

"Because my dear, Finn will undoubtedly loose several items of clothing."

"Well with a preamble like that how can I deny myself of an evening out on the town with the illustrious Finn."

"Should I be worried that Finn will lure you away from me?"

"Not at all because for in order for that to happen you'd have to have me in the first place." Rory said with a smile. "I'm taking a shower. Could you make some coffee? Pretty please?" she asked with a pouty lip.

"Alright. Could you save me some hot water."

"Maybe…"

"Well then I might just forget to make you coffee." He teased as she playfully threw a pillow at him.

Rory and Logan spent the morning and afternoon utterly ensconced in her apartment. When Logan stumbled upon one of her many bookshelves a long discussion of literature ensued. Rory was astounded she had found someone who shared her love of literature. He was well versed in the classics albeit equally fond of the obscure.

"When I was younger I used to make sure that no matter where I went I had a book in my purse so if ever got a free moment I could just open the book and be in another world."

"Why did you stop?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, the free moments became fewer and farer between and Allende in Armani? Or Chopin in Chanel? Perish the thought. Emily Gilmore would never approve." She said with a laugh and a sad smile.

Later that evening following a successful dinner Logan escorted Rory into a noisy but classy little pub and steered her toward the back table where his friends were assembled.

"Rory this is Colin, Finn, and Steph. Guys this is Rory."

Rory offered a demur smile and a 'hi' to the trio around the table.

"Actually, we've already met. The Harrison dinner I believe." Colin said.

"Yes. Of course. Nice to see you again, Colin." Rory said as Logan helped her with her coat and the settled into their seats.

"So, Rory, Logan tells us that you are also in the newspaper business." Stephanie said.

"UmHm. I've been the editor at the Stamford Eagle Gazette for about a year and half now."

"She's too modest. She the best damn thing that ever happen to that paper."

"Really? I think I'd have to go with the whole founding thing." Rory said sarcastically in an attempt to shift the focus of the conversation.

"I like her." Steph concluded signaling for another drink.

"Can I get you anything Rory?" Logan asked.

"A coffee would be great, thanks."

"I will be right back then."

"So Rory, I'm so excited to finally meet you. I mean I've never heard Logan talk about anyone the way he talks about you."

"Oh?" Rory questioned. She was nervously shifting in her seat.

"He's been going on about…"

"Steph, lets give our boy some chance here." Colin warned.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm glad you're here is all."

Logan returned coffee in hand and placed it in front of Rory.

"So, Finn, I got the invite to your sister's wedding today."

"Ah, yes. The Morgan women are a buzz, my father is one more flower arrangement away from a coronary, and I am staying as far away as possible."

Rory took a sip of her coffee and made a very slight face when she realized the coffee was cool. Despite the subtly of the expression Logan noticed immediately.

"Is something wrong, Ace?"

"Oh, no." Rory replied caught off guard Logan had noticed. "It's just a little chilled. Nothing to write home about and I'm not one to turn away coffee anyways." She tried to assure him.

"I'll get you another." Logan said.

"No. It's absolutely not necessary." Rory tried again, but Logan had already asked the waitress for another.

"Logan, this place is so busy; I doubt she needs to be fetching me a hotter cup of coffee."

"Relax, Ror, I tip like a Rockefeller."

"You know, I'm not exactly sure how well that simile works when you have more money than a Rockefeller."

"Au contraire, Love. Colin is a McRae and he's the stingiest bastard you'll ever meet." Finn said.

"He is." Steph said nodding vigorously in agreement.

"I'll remember that next time." Colin said to Steph in mock anger. "I prefer frugal." Colin said to Rory.

"Rory, would you care to dance?" Logan asked taking her and in his.

"Sure." Rory said with a smile rising form her seat.

They were swaying to the music softly. Rory's head rested on Logan's shoulder and he held her firmly albeit gently against him.

"I was thinking we could go away together next weekend. I've got a place in the Hamptons or on the Vineyard."

"I don't think so."

"Aw come on. We could both use the time away. Anywhere you want. You name the place. Please Rory."

"I can't. I've been neglecting the paper too much as it is."

"No you haven't. The paper is fine. Just think about it. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Good."

The song came to a close and they slowly meandered through the crowd and found their way back to the table. Logan's hand never left the small of her back and Rory knew his attentiveness was something she wouldn't mind getting used to. She also wouldn't mind having drinks over witty conversation with his friends that she could see becoming her friends in the not to distant future and spending passionate nights together and lazy afternoon discussing Fitzgerald's use of alliteration wasn't bad either.

Steph had a few drinks under her belt as such her lips were becoming looser.

"It'll be nice to have you around, Ror. I won't be the only girl in the gang anymore. You're the first of Logan's girlfriends I genuinely like."

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not his girlfriend." Rory said quickly and nervously.

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend." Logan said bitterly as he downed the last of a glass of scotch that was on the table.

"That _was _mine…" Finn said quietly, but was silenced by Logan's eyes.

Colin, Finn and Stephanie tried many times to re-start conversation but each time they were shot down. The evening was never able to recover. If Rory was quiet, Logan was silent. They all exchanged good-byes and made promises to get together again soon and Logan set out to walk Rory home.

"Your friends are really great."

"Hm."

"I think my Mom would really be impressed with Colin's smooth cynicism."

"Yea?"

"And Finn. He's everything you said he'd be. Absolutely hysterical."

"Yep."

"And Steph. I'd love to go shopping with her sometime or something. She seems like she'd make a wonderful friend."

"Yep."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did I do something?" Rory asked; carrying the conversation was becoming a burden.

"Nope."

"Ok, well this is me." Rory said as they came to a stop in front of her building. She started to walk in and she soon realized Logan wasn't behind her. She turned and found him walking in the opposite direction. She jogged forward, her heels clicking and clacking on the pavement, and caught his arm.

"Logan? What's up? You've been moody monosyllable man for ten blocks and now you're not coming up?"

"I'm sorry Rory, this is my fault, I've should have been straight with you from the beginning."

"What?"

"I don't want this thing between you and me to be casual, and tonight you made it perfectly clear that you want nothing more..."

"Logan, I don't think I can move forward with you right now, but I don't…I don't want to loose you."

"You can't loose what you never had, right?" He bitterly mimicked her words from her jest in the morning.

"Logan."

"Good bye Rory."

"Logan, please."

"I'm sorry." Logan said walking away.

Rory watched Logan walk away from her and the feeling in her stomach confirmed she'd made a mistake. She went to bed but she didn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned all night. Morning came eventually and although it was early she didn't see the sense in laying in bed wide awake. She was making coffee when she heard a knock at the door. 'Great' she thought. 'With my luck it's my grandmother this time'.

She opened the door to reveal a tired looking Logan. He handed her a venti coffee.

"I ordered extra hot." Logan said trying to lighten the mood. Rory didn't give away much of a reaction.

"Right. So, I'm sorry. I'd didn't mean to push you. Honestly, I was little hurt, but I thought it over and I've come to the conclusion that I'm willing to have you in any capacity you'll allow…for now. We'll go slow." He revealed a large bag from behind his back and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's a little 'I'm sorry' gift."

She open the bag and her eyes widened as she moved the tissue paper aside to reveal an beautiful, quilted, black Chanel bag.

"Logan…" she said in astonishment.

"Look inside, Ace." He prompted.

She unzipped the bag and tears were quickly welling in her eyes.

"Chopin in Chanel." She said breathlessly.

"And if you dig deep you might just find some Chekhov."

He noted the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. Would Dostoevsky in Dolce have been more appropriate? Or…"

"No, Logan, it's perfect. This is the best gift I've gotten in…I can't remember how long." She said with a little laugh as she leaned into kiss him.

Rory and Logan curled up together under the heavy covers of her bed and they were both finally able to find rest… together.


	5. Suppose I Never Saw You

AN: Due to storms in the Chicago land area I had to go with out power for 23 hours and 45 minutes and it made me aware of how reliant on electricity I actually am. It sucked.

Anyways I wrote this chapter with pen and paper by candle light and have never felt so archaic in my life…Enjoy. Thanks for your reviews and please keep reviewing!

"Sorry if I put a damper on the evening the other night." Logan said as he took another swig of beer.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. Steph felt horrible and she wanted me to relay her apologies." Colin said genuinely.

"It's fine. She's not the one who put Rory off relationships."

"How are things with you guys? Are there things with you guys?"

"Yep. As of right now there are things, stringless things, but things all the same. We're dating."

"You sound overjoyed about that." Colin said with a bit of a laugh and his inherent sarcasm.

"I guess it's better than nothing, but I made it clear that I wanted more."

"How very grown up of you."

"I don't want to play games with her. I find it easy to be straight with her…I just wish she'd be straight with me." Logan stated; frustration evident in his voice.

"Give her some time. Despite its fucked up nature, she did just extricate herself from a lengthy relationship." Colin pointed out.

Logan snorted slightly at Colin's statement.

"Logan, don't take this the wrong way because you know I'm always behind you, but Will is the kinda guy we'd be friends with if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Please tell me you don't think _that_ lowly of us!" Logan shouted.

"Ok, new topic." Colin said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Actually man I gotta go." Logan said checking his watch. "Give Steph my love."

"No problem. Good luck with Rory."

"Thanks. Believe me I need it."

"Come on now. It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad it's just not…not easy."

"And since when has Logan Huntzberger ever enjoyed anything easy?"

"Goodbye Colin." Logan said in a humored tone with a smirk.

Rory was at her apartment packing before she had to leave for work. It wasn't like her to be up at the crack of dawn, but she wasn't sure if she'd have enough time to adequately pack if she relied on the time in between the close of her work day and her flight. As she was rushing she pondered why she procrastinated and waited until the last minute to pack. 'Right. I booked it five hours ago.' She thought answering her own question.

"So, Paris you're sure you don't mind me crashing with you? Because it would be no trouble for me to get a room somewhere."

"And deprive me of your constant company? I think not." Paris responded.

"Ok, well my flight gets in around eight-thirty so I should be there no later than ten. Be prepared." She said the last part with a mock sternness.

"I am. I have my menus thoroughly highlighted and annotated in anticipation of you're arrival."

"Fabulous. I got to go. See ya tonight."

"Bye."

Rory had a relatively smooth work day and had made arrangements to insure the quality of the paper through out the duration if her long weekend. 'Logan was right' she thought. 'I do need to get away.'

"Knock, knock." Logan said as he entered Rory's office closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Rory said.

"What do you think about Italian tonight?" Logan questioned.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Oh?" Logan questioned surprised. They had been having dinner together every night consistently. It had become routine.

"I have to rush home actually. I still have to finish packing." Rory explained.

"Did you decide to take me up on my offer?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No, I decided to take your advice. You were right. I do need a vacation."

"When do you leave?" Logan asked frustrated and hurt.

"Um, six-thirty."

"Tonight? You're leaving tonight?" Logan said incredulously.

"Uh huh. Is that a problem?" Rory asked noticing Logan's agitated state.

"Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just going to disappear?" Logan demanded.

"I just figured I'd see you when I got back." Rory said taken aback by Logan's anger.

"Uh huh. So where ya going?"

"Boston. I'm staying with Paris. Remember, I told you about her…Well were just gonna catch up on girl time and what not…Oh and our friend Tristan lives in Boston too so…"

"Tristan?"

"Yeah. He did Harvard and just ended up staying around there."

"So, do you fuck him?" Logan asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Rory choked out; not believing the words coming from Logan's mouth.

"Well you said you're friends and that what you consider us… So I figure I have the right to be curious. Do you Rory?"

"No. You're a real asshole Logan! You know that?"

"Yeah? Well you're kinda a cold hearted bitch so I guess it works out."

"Fuck you!" Rory exclaimed as she gathered her stuff and stormed out of her office.

"Have a nice trip!" He shouted sarcastically after her.

By the time Rory had her seat belt fastened and her seat secured in the upright position she had calmed down. She had an entire plane ride to reflect on her heated exchange with Logan. At first she was furious about the way he dared to talk to her, but soon her anger faded. She had neglected to tell him she was leaving and if the roles were reversed she would have wanted to know; even if it were only for the weekend. She was initially outraged about his reaction to Tristan but she figured that too was understandable. She didn't think of Logan as just a friend but she wasn't sure of the proper label to attach. Maybe there wasn't one. The hum of the engine soothed her which she thought was strange because it normally infuriated her. 'I have more tangible things to infuriate me now.' She thought as she recollected on a certain blonde that had become a staple in her daily and nightly routine.

She thought about calling him as she rode in a cab through the streets of Boston to Paris' apartment, but decided against it as she arrived. She would take this time for herself and give Logan a chance to cool down and talk to him when she got back.

"She was just going to leave with out saying anything. I mean if I hadn't stopped in her office to ask her about dinner she would'a just left with out a word!"

"Where'd she go?" Colin asked.

"To Boston. To fuck _Tristan_."

"DuGrey?" Colin questioned.

"I don't know! But why is it that you know everyone of her fuck buddies?"

"He better not be her fuck buddy! I'd have to kill him! He's Kat's fiancé." Finn said referring to his sister Katarina.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Logan said.

"No. He's a really good guy actually. I think you'd like him." Finn said.

"If one more person says that I swear to god…"

"Ok. Relax." Colin said in attempt to calm Logan down.

"I'm done." Logan stated profoundly.

"With?" Finn inquired.

"With this whole thing. I'm sick of walking on eggshells. Don't let Rory know you care too much. Don't use the 'L' word or the 'G' word or she'll be gone." Logan spat out. He sighed. "It's not worth it. I'm practically done at her paper and if anything else comes up I'm sure my dad will be more that happy to handle it."

"You sure about that, mate? That sounds a bit like givin' up to me."

"Positive. And I'm not giving up I just know when to cut my losses."

"So you got any good taco places in Boston?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we are going to be so hung over tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, that. So Rory are you going to tell me what prompted this sporadic visit? Not that I mind…"

"Well I've been kinda stressed at work lately and with the fall out from the whole Will thing…When Logan brought it to my attention that I could use a vacation I decide to do something about that."

"Logan?"

"He's the guy I've been seeing. Or was. I dunno; we kinda had a fight before I left."

"Ah, it all makes perfect sense know. You're running." Paris stated definitively.

"No. No I am not. I booked this before we fought."

"You're not running from conflict; you're running form intimacy. He's getting too close, isn't he?"

Rory was silent as the words sank in. He was getting too close for comfort. Too close for her to deny his role in her life and the feeling that bubbled up at the mere thought of him. He had managed to integrate himself so completely and seamlessly into her life. For the past month or so they had spent almost every moment together, waking and otherwise.

At work they were a power couple with an incredibly synergistic relationship, with out actually _being _a couple. Always anticipating each others next thought and keeping each other sane in the process of producing flawless work. He kept her well fueled with coffee just the way she like it, despite the fact that she had never actually told him just the way she liked it. He had simply observed. He mastered her preferred ratio of cream and sugar; three creams and two and two-thirds packets of sugar. 'What man would take the time to add two-thirds a packet of sugar?' she questioned. The answer was simple. Logan. He paid attention to the details and the minutia.

He knew the slight sigh that she let slip from her lips when she read a particularly striking line as they were entangled on the couch clad only in pajamas reading. He knew to what extent she was puzzled or perplexed by the manner in which she bit her lip or in which fashion she wished to be made love to with only one touch of her lips.

"You're right. He's getting too close." Rory concluded.


	6. It's Gonna Get Better

"That is a gorgeous bag you've got there my friend." Paris said.

"Oh, it was from Logan."

"He's really wining and dining you, huh?"

"No, it's not like that. It was a little thing we had. He gave it to me filled with Chopin, Chekhov, C…"

"Well, in that case tell him the way to get to your heart is through your best friend and that _Paris_ wouldn't mind some _Proust_ in her _Prada_."

"Oh, please, try and stop yourself, and we're back to the third person are we?"

"So lover boy's allowed to abuse alliteration and I'm not?"

"Please. You just did…twice. Now come on or we'll be late for lunch."

Rory and Paris walked at a leisurely pace talking amiably in an attempt to catch on another up on each others' lives. They arrived at the previously agreed upon outdoor café to see that Tristan had already arrived and that he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a somewhat petite and stunning raven haired woman. She was tan, but to a respectful extent, and she had playful green eyes. Paris was regretting her choice of apparel when Tristan greeted them.

"Rory, Paris. Wonderful to see you again." He said warmly. "This is my fiancé…"

"Katarina Morgan, but please, call me Kat." She said cutting Tristan off; her airy Australian accent filling the air.

"You aren't by any chance related to Finn, are you?" Rory questioned as Tristan assisted her and Paris into their seats.

"Yes, I am." She said cautiously. "How'd you know? I'm sure there are more than two Aussies in America."

"Finn mentioned that his sister was soon to be betrothed and there is a bit of a resemblance."

"Oh, well, please tell me that he didn't bed you and break your heart already, because honestly I don't think I could bear it if you hated me already."

"No, No, No." Rory said with a laugh. "You should know better, after all, I'm not a red head."

"How silly of me." Kat said. Paris suspiciously appraised the situation not sure what was going on.

"How do you know Finn?"

"I don't know him well. I was seeing one of his friends; we were introduced over drinks. That's it."

"Well, Colin doesn't seem like your type, and last I checked he was still very much into Stephanie, so Logan?"

"Purse Logan?" Paris asked.

"Yes, on both accounts." Rory said getting fidgety.

"Purse Logan?" Kat questioned amused.

"He gave her a purse. _Chanel._" Paris said with a raised eye brow and a pointed look.

"Really? That's not like him…" Kat said.

"How so?" Paris said leaning forward in Kat's direction.

"Well, it's just that once he's _done _with them, well he's done with them." Kat said. "No offense." Kat quickly added when she felt Tristan give her a slight nudge.

"None taken." Rory said. A short silence followed.

"So I must confess that Kat and I do have a bit of an ulterior motive."

"The timing of your trip could not have been more perfect for us."

"Oh?" Rory asked, not sure if she should be intrigued or afraid, but she assumed the latter would be more appropriate.

"We were hoping that you two would be bridesmaids at our wedding." 'Definitely the latter.' Rory thought.

"We're flattered, Tris, but Kat _just_ met us. Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely." Kat answered. "With all the back and forth I did between Australia and the US I haven't been able to maintain that many friendships and Tristan insists on having like a bazillion groomsmen."

"Military men bonds." Paris snorted at Tristan's comment.

"You sure you're sure?" Paris asked in a tone that would necessarily be considered friendly.

"Tristan loves you both, and I, well, I'm desperate, but I'm sure I will love you also." Kat responded.

"Sure." Rory said warmly.

After an intense staring contest with Tristan, Paris relented. "Alright, but we're leaving now before I get coerced onto bearing your first born."

"Remind me how we got roped into that again." Paris questioned as she and Rory were walking home.

"It's for Tristan, Paris."

"Do we like him this much?"

"Paris." Rory warned.

"I don't want to be a bridesmaid, Rory. I'm not the wedding party type of girl if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed. Oh, and you know the first thought I had this morning was 'Gee, I hope I get asked to be part of a society wedding today. It's simply been too long. Not to mention the fact that my ex will probably me there."

"Fine. You win."

"Really? Is this what winning feels like? Because if so..."

"I'm still not happy about this, Gilmore."

"Don't worry…I got that. But look on the bright side. You will undoubtedly be seeing more of my pretty, pretty face."

"It ain't that pretty."

Rory was back in the office that Monday morning feeling rested despite the new events and responsibilities she had gained, ironically enough, on vacation. She was on her way to Logan's temporary office completely prepared to smooth things over with him. She tried to convince herself it was for the sake of their work relationship, but she knew it wasn't true. She had missed him, quite a bit, and the knowledge that Logan was mad had been eating away at her all weekend. She knocked and opened the door with out waiting for a response.

"Logan, I wanted to apolo…You're not Logan." Rory concluded as she stood before an older blonde man.

"No, I'm not. Mitchum Huntzberger." He said as he offered Rory his hand. "I assure you I am a capable replacement." He said with a smirk.

'That's familiar' she thought. "I'm sorry, Mr. Huntzberger. I'm Rory…"

"Gilmore. Yes I know. I'm just here checking some last little details. We're pretty much done. We're getting ready to pull out. Let you get back to running things." He said with another smirk.

"Pull out?" Rory choked.

"Yes. That's a good thing Miss Gilmore. I'm more than satisfied." He said noting her disposition.

"'Kay. Good…Great…" She said uncomfortably her mind somewhere else entirely. "If you'll excuse me?"

Mitchum simply nodded. It wasn't the response he was expecting.

Rory did her best to look productive and stay away from Mitchum for the remainder of the day. She couldn't help but note that since Logan had come into her life she had been spending more time staring at a blank computer screen or a piece of paper until the words blurred than she ever had throughout her whole career.

She was waiting for the elevator door, Logan's elevator door, to ping as she watched the illuminated numbers ascend. The doors opened.

"Rory?" Logan questioned; his surprise evident.

"You're pulling out?" She said with more anger than intended. 'Damn it!' she thought. She counted on having more time to formulate a sentence; not to be greeted by him on the other side of the elevator door.

"What?"

"I was rather disappointed to see the elder Mr. Huntzberger in the office today." She said more composed.

"So sorry to disappoint." He said getting on the elevator and pushing the button for the lobby.

"He told me that you are pulling back."

"Yep." He said his eyes focused on the ground.

"Logan, would you please look at me?"

He looked up at her. "Happy?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I should have told you, however, in my defense I only booked it a few hours before, but I get where you're coming from. If it were you going out of town, well, I would have wanted to know. So, I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Logan, I said I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Sounds like it."

"I'm late. So, I'll see you around, Rory." Logan said as his car pulled up to the curb and he got in. To his surprise Rory caught the door behind him and got in.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I missed you. I really missed you."

That was all Logan needed. For the time being he just needed some indication that she wanted him too. He looked away from her and leaned forward tapping on the glass partition. It rolled down.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Back to my apartment, Frank."

"Yes, sir. "

Rory wasn't quite sure what this meant. She opened her mouth to speak but saw he'd already moved on to his next task. He pulled his cell from his pocket and pressed a speed dial button.

"Col? I'm not gonna make it tonight." He said quickly; allowing no time for response. He returned his attention to Rory.

"I missed you, too." He said before his lips descended upon hers.

They were passionately making out in the back of the car and by the time they reached Logan's apartment building she was in his lap and a few buttons were undone here and there. They exited the car; Rory still attached to Logan's side, and made their way to the elevator. He had her pushed up against the back of the elevator. He was kissing down her neck and her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. She could feel his growing bulge.

An elderly couple was standing waiting and as the doors opened the woman let out a gasp. Rory detached her lips from Logan, but not her legs.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"I'm not." Logan said as he firmly planted his hands on Rory's ass and carried her out of the elevator and towards the door. Rory couldn't help but laugh.

He wasted no time getting Rory to his bed. He had been hard two floors before his own. He put her down on the bed and as he hovered over her he began to remove her pants and panties; his mouth never leaving hers.

She made a quick move so that she was once again on top of him. She opened his fly and pushed away just enough fabric to free his hard member. She lowered herself onto him but very slightly only allowing his tip entrance. He groaned as she continued to tease him. He had had enough and he grabbed her hips firmly pulling her down to envelop him in his entirety.

They made love frantic, and for the most parted clothed. They'd endured the longest separation since the beginning of their involvement. She came down hard and fast on him and he bucked upward meeting her every thrust as they found release in one another.

When they finished they laid at each others side breathless. Rory turned to Logan.

"Logan?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You're not just my friend." She stated sincerely.

"Yeah, I know, Ace." He said as he leaned over to kiss her slightly sweaty forehead.


End file.
